Digital Demigods
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: This is just the first part of the series. TK, Matt and Daisuke are the children of Demigods and head off to Camp Half-Blood. It's a short discription, but the story is better. Not much action, but it's reserved for later. I own my gender bent character, but not Digimon or the beings from mythology. FINAL CHAPTER REDONE!
1. Chapter 1

"Half-Bloods"

**OK, here is a little something for Artemis Yuki daughter of Johan. She asked me to do this a while ago and here it is. Please enjoy and review!**

For as long as Dai could remember, she has been dyslexic and it has been a pain for her when her school work was involved.

Not only that, but she also had ADHD and couldn't stay still when she was in her seat.

She was always tapping her fingers on her desk, her knees would be shaking and it would always make the teacher snap at her to pay attention.

It was frustrating for her to look up at the board or try to read things, only for them to be turned into blurred shapes.

Of course she wasn't the only one who had this problem.

No, her two fellow Digidestinds, Matt and TK, also had this problem, but managed to get along just fine with it.

The three also had a secret that they kept from their other Digidestind friends.

They were half-bloods, the children of the Greek Gods.

TK and Matt are the sons of Apollo, which explained Matt's talent for music.

Dai on the other hand is the daughter of Hermes, who was the true creator of the Digital World.

Apollo and Hermes have been trying for a while now to convince their children to go to Camp Half-blood, which is where all children who have a God parent go to learn skills to battle monsters that would be able to sniff them out and attack them or just cause trouble in general for anyone they cross.

The three had denied going because of the troubles going on in the Digital World, but now that the dangers were done, they had no choice but to go.

When school was out, the three were standing at the end of their street waiting for their ride to come.

"What do you think this place is like?" TK asked as he had three bags at his side.

"Who knows? Dad never told us more than the fact that we had to go to learn how to fight." Matt said with his guitar in its case slung over his shoulder with four bags with him.

"This could be fun. We'll be able to meet all of the other kids that are just like us." TK said with a cheerful look.

"Yeah, fun." Dai said with far less enthusiasm than her friends.

Her father may be the messenger of the Gods, creator of the internet and the Digital World, but he was also known as the King of Thieves and she was worried to meet her half brothers and sisters when she got to camp.

According to Hermes, her siblings were all pranksters, troublemakers and some even shoplifted.

TK and Matt would be meeting their half siblings who were great archers, musicians and singers.

It seemed more like the child of Miracles was the one who got the shorter end of the stick.

Finally, a cab pulled up and the three got into it to see a beast with many eyes on his body that only the half-bloods could see.

"Whoa, who is this guy?" Matt asked as he pulled his bags into the cab and placed them in the trunk as well.

"He's our ride. He was created by Hera I think. Can't really remember what his name is." TK said as Dai was already in the front seat talking to the monster.

As the ride went on, they learned the monster's name was Argus and they arrived at a forested area.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Matt asked.

"Normally a half-blood is escorted by a satyr, but since that is not so, you three will make the trip to camp yourselves." Argus explained.

"So we have to walk to camp carrying our stuff?" Dai asked.

"No, I will be taking them for you. Don't worry; they will not be touched by anyone." The monster assured.

The three shared a look, but just shrugged as the female opened the door and stepped out, the brothers following.

"Thanks for the lift, Argus." She said as she pulled a three gold coins out of her pocket and was about to hand them over, but he just shook his head.

"Keep them. You should save them for when you are given quests." He said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. Now go on you three. Good luck." Argus said.

The monster then drove off in the cab as the three watched him go.

"What are those things, Dai?" Matt asked.

"They're gold drachmas." She explained.

"Instead of real money, the Olympians use them." TK further explained.

(Later…)

The two sons of Apollo and daughter of Hermes were walking through the forest that led to Camp Half-Blood, the place that people like them would be safe from monsters and trained to go on quests to defeat monsters that caused too much trouble.

"Are we almost at the camp yet?" TK asked as they walked on.

They had been going for an hour already and weren't able to even spot a sign of the camp.

Although, Dai was suspicious that she had heard footsteps following them, but shrugged it off as paranoia.

A group of teens walking in a darkened forest?

It was a horror movie classic.

"We should be there soon. Just keep moving forward. Besides, we should be happy that Argus brought our bags to the camp so we didn't have to lug it with us." Matt said.

The sound of a twig snapping made the only girl in the group tense up and look back over her shoulder to see that there were two angry red eyes gazing at them from the shadows.

"Run!" Dai yelled as she started running through the forest.

Matt and TK quickly chased after her, unsure of what made her take off like that.

As they went, Matt was panting hard since he wasn't a sports person like the two younger ones were.

"Why are we running?" he called.

"Didn't you hear it?" Dai asked as she kept running as fast as she could.

"Hear what?" TK asked.

There was then the sound of growling and hard puffing that made the brothers look back to see a large black bull-like creature chasing after them.

"Never mind." TK said as he sped up while Matt tried his hardest to catch up to them.

Dai and TK both saw that Matt was lagging behind, so they looked up to see a large tree was ahead of them.

"Minotaurs can't change direction fast enough." The blonde said.

"So we jump at the last minute." The girl said catching on to his plan.

"Matt, when we say it, jump to the left!" TK called to his brother.

The oldest of the trio looked confused, but nodded regardless of that.

As they kept running and Matt finally caught up to them, they were seconds away from hitting the tree when Dai screamed "NOW!" and the three jumped, the brothers going to the left while Dai dove to the right and the unlucky minotaur wound up getting one of his horns stuck in the thick trunk.

The three then quickly got up and stood together as they looked at the beast.

"Now what? We can't outrun that thing and I doubt we'll make it to camp in time." Matt said.

"I have an idea." Dai said.

Before she could even explain it, the Minotaur gave a hard pull and a mighty roar as it pulled out of the trunk, but its horn came off.

It then turned its attention to the three half-bloods and went after them, but Dai quickly shed off her sweater and jumped onto its back as she wrapped her sweater around its neck.

"Dai!" TK cried out in worry.

The Minotaur growled in anger as he bucked around to try to get the girl off of him, but she tightened the hold on her sweater around his neck.

"Get the horn! Use it to get him in the heart or head!" she called as she hung on for all she was worth to not get thrown off.

TK looked over to the trunk where the horn was and quickly ran over and tried to pull it out, but it was in too deep.

"I can't get it." he grunted.

Matt then ran over to help him as the Minotaur thrashed around, Dai screaming as she almost slipped off, but she tightened her thighs around the beast's middle to hang on.

"Why do cowboys do this for fun?" she shrieked.

The brothers grunted and huffed as they put all of their might into pulling on the horn until finally it popped out of the trunk and the force made them fall onto the ground.

"It's out. Now how do we use it?" Matt asked as sat up.

Dai screamed as she finally lost her hold and was sent flying about ten feet away through the air and then rammed back first into a tree.

"Dai!" TK called in worry for his friend as her body dropped to the ground with a thud.

As the Minotaur turned to the two brothers, Matt quickly picked up a sharp tree branch that he found and ran at the beast with it since he had no other weapon.

The Minotaur reared up on his back legs and got ready to stomp on the human, but he was distracted by the injured girl getting back up and throwing a rock at his head.

That was enough time for Matt to stab the beast in the eye with the stick.

The great beast gave a cry of pain as he then bucked away from the human to try to get the stick out while Matt ran over to check on Dai while TK was already helping her up.

"Are you OK?" TK asked.

"That depends; there are two blonde boys here, right?" she asked as Matt came up.

"Yeah." The eldest said with a grin.

"Then I'm awesome." The mahogany haired girl chirped.

"How do we beat that thing? It's too fast and strong." TK said as they turned their attention to the Minotaur of he tried to get the stick out of his eye with his front hoof.

"We still outnumber him." Dai said.

"She's right. We can't give up now." Matt said as his azure eyes sparked with determination.

"So what's the plan?" TK asked.

"All right. Um…Matt and I will distract him. Try to make him confused by getting him to chase both of us. While that's going, TK, you sneak up on him and-"

"Stab him in the head with the horn." Matt finished for the girl.

TK looked worried about this, but nodded as his brother and friend set off to distract the beast.

They were counting on him and he wouldn't let them down.

"Hey ugly, this way." Dai taunted as she stood on the right of the Minotaur.

The creature snorted angrily as he turned his head her way.

"No, this way. Come on, are you afraid?" Matt taunted as he stood on the left of the monster.

The two kept on yelling insults and stomping their feet or clapping their hands to make as much noise as possible to distract the beast, making him a bit dizzy as he tried to figure out which one to attack first.

While this was going on, TK was slowly creeping up behind the Minotaur with the horn, ready to attack.

Taking in a deep breath, he jumped up and grabbed onto the horn that was still attached to the monster and held on as the thing started to buck around.

Matt and Dai were there to help him out by grabbing branches that were on the ground and started hitting the beast to draw his attention to them while TK pulled himself up and raised the horn.

With a loud, deep yell, he plunged the horn right into the Minotaur's head.

The life in the menace's eyes slowly faded away as he slumped to the ground and burst into gold dust, making TK fall down onto the ground and was sputtering.

"Ew, I think I got some of it in my mouth." He said as he spat.

Matt gave a sigh of relief as he slumped to the ground while Dai squealed in excitement as she threw herself at TK, hugging him.

"TP, you totally just killed a minotaur! That was epic." She praised making him blush.

"It's TK and I wouldn't have done it without you guys." He said smiling at his brother as he returned his friend's hug.

The oldest of the trio shook his head in amusement as he then forced himself to stand even though his body was screaming at him to stay down to rest longer and then he cast a curious gaze to the girl of their group as she helped TK stand up.

How is it that Dai had taken on a worst hit and yet she was acting as though she was never injured?

That girl truly was a miracle child.

"Come on, lovebirds. Time to get to camp." Matt said.

Said 'lovebirds' stuck their tongues out at him, but then Dai cried out in pain as her adrenalin rush wore off.

"Dai?" TK asked.

"My back…" she groaned.

The two brothers helped lower her to the ground and inspected the dark bruise that was slowly forming there and there was even a gash as small specks of blood appeared.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how badly does it hurt?" Matt asked.

"About a 7, I guess." Dai moaned.

"We'll have to carry her and be gentle. When we get to the camp, she needs to get to the infirmary." Matt said.

TK nodded as Matt helped him place the moaning girl on his back and she winced from the jolts in pain that shot up her spine from the movement.

They then started walking again, passing trees for about 15 more minutes until finally they found two red pillars that had a sign above it that read Camp Half-Blood in Greek.

Beyond the gate there were many different houses where the kids lived in, some even were even out at that moment.

A brunette with brown eyes and tanned skin who looked a bit like Dai saw them and turned, showing that he had a bronze chest plate along with a sword.

"What happened?" he asked as he ran over.

"We were attacked by a minotaur. Our friend took most of the damage." Matt explained as the new half-blood gently took Dai away from TK.

She looked up in his eyes, startled to see that they looked exactly like her own.

"I'll take her to the infirmary. You two go find Chiron. Argus showed up with luggage saying three new campers would be here soon. Go on." The male said.

The brothers nodded at this as he turned and sped off towards a wooden hut that had quite a few blonde kids inside of it.

Their friend was taken to a bed and was turned on her back as a blonde girl checked it over and started giving out orders.

"Let's go. I'm sure she'll be fine." Matt said as he took his brother's arm and led him off to go find Chiron.

(The next day…)

After being given some ambrosia to heal her back, Dai was told to rest up after the attack and stayed in the infirmary.

When the sun streamed light down on her from the window, she groaned and pushed herself up since she preferred sleeping on her front rather than her back.

"Good morning." A kind male voice greeted.

Looking over, she saw that it was a raven haired boy her age with beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Hi. Where are my friends?" she said sitting up properly.

He blinked at her sudden question, but just smiled when he realized that she was the type to put her friends above herself which was a good quality in his opinion.

"The sons of Apollo? They met Chiron and then were taken to their cabin and had a tour of the camp. How are you feeling? I can't imagine anyone would still be alive and well after riding a minotaur." He said as he sat in a chair that was beside her bed.

"I'm fine. Anyway, I'm Daisuke, daughter of Hermes. Who are you?" she asked with a smile.

"Koichi, son of Ares." He said.

She just blinked in surprise at that which made him laugh.

"I know, I don't look like a son of Ares, but it's true. My twin brother fits the profile better with his temper though." Koichi said.

"Huh." She merely said as she licked her dry lips.

Standing up, he held out his hand to her and she took it and was pulled up from her bed.

"I'll take you to see Chiron. You'll want to get your stuff before you go to your cabin." Koichi said.

"Thanks." Dai nodded.

The two then walked outside, passing different types of houses that looked either very nice or something from a horror move, namely the Ares house.

Among the crowd of strong looking boys and girls that were at the rough looking house, she was able to see a boy who looked exactly like Koichi, only he had longer hair with wisps of hair falling in his eyes and had a stern look on his face.

Koichi noticed who she was staring off at her met his brother's eye and gave a wave.

"That's Koji. He's younger by 3 minutes." He explained.

Koji watched the mahogany haired girl as she was led off by his brother, some of his half-siblings talking to him to get his attention, but he just scoffed and turned up his nose.

"Oh, hey." Dai said as she was soon walking next to Koichi when she thought of something.

"What happened to that guy last night, the one who found me, TK and Matt?" she asked.

"You mean Takuya? He watched over you last night, but then I came in this morning so he could go rest up. You'll be meeting him soon enough." Koichi assured with a knowing sparkle in his eyes.

The Daughter of Hermes gave him a questioning look, but then was interested in the wall that some kids were climbing that had rocks pelted down at them and lava at the bottom.

Off in a different part were some kids who were mostly blondes that were shooting arrows at targets, so they must be the Apollo children.

It was confirmed when she spotted Matt and TK were with them, the younger struggling a bit to knock his arrow on the bow correctly, but was helped by a blonde haired girl with green eyes.

They passed the Hephaestus house where a burley brown haired male was doing some metal work and sent Koichi and Dai a smile along with a wave before he went back to using a hammer on the metal to mold it.

"Here we are." Koichi said making Dai look over to see a normal looking cabin that was big and had a porch with a centaur playing sitting back reading a novel.

He looked up with a kind smile when he saw who had arrived.

"Ah, Koichi. Thank you for bringing Daisuke to us." He said as he set the novel down on a table that was next to him.

"No problem." The son of Ares said.

"Now Daisuke, you know all about what will be going on, correct?" Chiron asked.

"Training, quests, fighting monsters." She said.

"Yes, that would be it. Now, do try to get along with you fellow campers. They haven't fought in any battles like you and the brothers have." Chiron said.

Koichi had a confused look on his face, but he then asked Daisuke all about what he meant as he helped carry her bags to the Hermes cabin and he was soon enthralled by the tales of her adventures of the Digital World.

When they made it to the Hermes cabin, the brunette from last night was there waiting on them with a smile.

"Hey, so you're the new sister." He greeted.

"Uh, yeah. Why, don't you have any sisters at all?" Daisuke asked.

"Nope. The girls in there aren't even Hermes'. Ya see, there are plenty of Gods that don't even claim their kids, so they get bunked in with us. Hermes though, he claims his kids all the time." The brunette said.

"Huh, that was nice of him. Oh, I'm Daisuke Motomiya." She said.

"Takuya Kanbara. I'll take things from here, Koichi." He said as the two new half-siblings smiled at their friend.

"If you say so. Good luck and I can't wait to see you at the camp fire." Koichi said as he waved to them before he walked off.

Takuya was smirking as he saw the way Koichi had been looking intently at Daisuke with the girl not even noticing.

The calm headed and kind hearted son of Ares (that wasn't going to happen in another 1000 years) had finally found his first crush…and she was Takuya's half-sister.

That didn't settle too well with him, but it must have been his brotherly instincts to protect his sister that were surfacing.

After all, he had a younger half-brother named Shinya so he knew what it was like to take care of someone, but this is a girl, a sister he had never met before.

How was he going to handle his sister and best friend's brother dating?

"Dude, you're spacing out." Daisuke said shocking him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, just thinking of something. Come on, we'll find ya a bed to sleep in. if not, then we can always share." Takuya said.

"Sure, I'm used to sharing beds or bunks with some of my guy friends." She said walking inside.

"What does that mean?!" Takuya yelped as his protective streak grew as he ran in after her.

"I'm on the guys' soccer team and I'm also the captain. Spending time around them and having to share things with them comes with the territory." She said.

"Huh, so you're a soccer star, too?" Takuya asked feeling relieved and also hopeful that he found something they have in common.

From then on, Daisuke met everyone in her cabin and then got right into swords play that she had a natural talent for and matched Takuya, the second best swordsman at the camp, easily and she had fun while doing it.

TK and Matt hardly got to spend time with her, but they still made time to talk during the camp fires and sing alongs in the Apollo theatre.

Koji, Koichi and Takuya had all taken to Daisuke well and would take her with them everyone and she was on their team for capture the flag, which was an all-out battle, all of the time.

The blonde brothers were sad to say they were terrible with swords and could only use their archery skills, but that was more of a hindrance since Daisuke was taught by Koji to take the time they used to knock another arrow to strike them and dispose of their weapons.

Hermes and Ares had gotten strong with Koichi, Koji, Takuya and Daisuke leading them to victory while Apollo and Athena were very annoyed while the other cabins just stayed clear of the four so they didn't get hurt.

Camp soon came to an end and the children who didn't live there for a full year went back home for school and to see their families.

TK, Matt and Daisuke bid their new friends goodbye and then they went off back to Odaiba and met up with their old friends, going on as if nothing changed.

Next year was going to be exciting and they just knew it, but TK and Matt made themselves a vow.

Daisuke wasn't being dragged away from them by Koichi, Koji and Takuya like that ever again.

When they got their first quest, the three Digidestinds were going to be on the three man team to go out and fight, that way they can bond and prove themselves.

When school was back in session, the second TK and Daisuke walked into the yard, Yolei was on them with a stern eye.

"Where have you two been?" she asked.

Kari and Cody just watched from a safe distance.

"I don't see how that's your business." Daisuke retorted as she walked away.

"You've been gone the entire summer. I think we have a right to know." Yolei huffed.

"We were just at a survival camp. Nothing you need to worry about." TK assured.

"Guys, we're going to be late!" Cody called.

The five ran into the school building just as the bell rang.

Across the street, two tall males with golden blonde hair stood.

One had blue eyes with a fair complexion and was dressed in a white dress shirt with black slacks and fancy dress shoes.

Next to him was the male with messy blonde hair with mischievous brown eyes, nicely tanned skin and he was dressed in a green t-shirt, faded jeans and work boots.

"Those kids of ours are something else." Hermes, the brown eyed blonde smirked.

"Let's hope my sons learn to not be so possessive over your daughter when their quest comes. This could cause great troubles." Apollo said.

Hermes just laughed at this as he realised his daughter took after him in the theft department.

The Princess of Thieves had stolen the most valuable and treasured item of two sons of Ares and two sons of Apollo.

Their hearts.

But the question is; who was going to steal hers?

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

"Return to Paradise"

**OK, here is the story everyone was waiting for. Thank you for all the review on the oneshot of it, so here is the full adventure. Please enjoy and review!**

In the Takaishi home, a certain mahogany haired girl dressed in a yellow tube top with jean shorts and beige gladiator sandals was bouncing around the kitchen in excitement.

It was the summer and Dai, TK and Matt were all going back to Camp Half-Blood to meet up with their friends and half-siblings.

Nancy looked over at the daughter of Hermes while TK was eating some watermelon, the woman laughing in amusement at how happy the girl looked.

"My, you look very eager to get to camp." Nancy commented.

"I am." Dai chirped.

TK shook his head as he made sure none of the juice from his snack dripped onto his green t-shirt or his jeans.

"What about you, dear?" Nancy asked her son.

"I'm looking forward to it, but not as much as Dai. As soon as summer came, she wouldn't shut up about going to camp to see Takuya, Koji and Koichi." TK said.

He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice as he spoke about the three males.

Honestly, TK could understand why Dai wanted to be with Takuya since he is her half-brother and they got along very well.

But Koji and Koichi?

He wasn't stupid, TK knew that Koichi had strong feelings for Dai and Koji also seemed to have feelings for her, but TK just didn't know how strong they were.

Matt and he both made a promise to keep Dai away from the twins as much as they could and spend more time with her than they got to the first summer they went to Camp Half-Blood.

Speaking of the older teenager, he walked into the apartment with his bags ready to go.

"Hey, guys." He greeted.

"Mattie!" Dai shrieked as she jumped on him.

Matt quickly caught the girl as she jumped on him and held her as he dropped his bags while his guitar was trapped to his back.

"Nice to see you're still in a good mood." He commented while Nancy laughed.

"It's a nice change." The woman said.

Shaking his head, Matt set the girl down as he picked his bags back up.

"Argus is waiting for us. Let's go. See ya, Mom. Love you." he said as he gave the woman a hug.

TK got up and gave his mother a hug and then grabbed his own bags while Dai gathered up her bags.

"Love you Mom." TK called.

"Bye Nancy!" Dai called.

"Have fun kids!" Nancy called.

The three took off down to the street where the taxi that Argus owned was parked and they ran off to the car.

(At camp…)

Koichi was looking at his reflection in his shield, checking his hair to see how it looked while Koji gave him a look of disbelief.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

The twins were in their room that they shared in the Ares cabin settling back into the swing of things when Koichi suddenly grabbed his shield and started to look over his reflection and primped.

"I'm just making sure I look good. Dai's going to be here any minute." Koichi said with a smile.

Koji rolled his eyes at that as he pulled out a sword made of celestial bronze and then set it up on a mantle he had made special for it.

"She's seen you covered in dirt and drenched in sweat. I'm pretty sure she won't care what you look like. She's not a daughter of Aphrodite." He said.

"Well, she's a special girl." Koichi said.

"So you told me about a million times. Besides, she also has that TK kid chasing after her." Koji reminded.

Everyone was amused by the love triangle going on between the Princess of Thieves, the Prince of Archery and the Prince of War as most of the campers were placing bets on who would win the girl's heart.

JP Shibiyama, the son of Hephaestus, ran into the room then and gave a sharp knock on their door.

"Hey, hurry up." He said.

"Why?" Koji asked.

"Takuya sent me. He said Dai, TK and Matt are going to be here in about three minutes." JP said.

"How does he know that?" Koichi asked.

"He saw the car." JP stated bluntly.

The twins sighed at the obvious answer before they got up and followed JP outside to see Zoe Orimoto, the daughter of Athena, was out there waiting at the gate with Takuya as the cab rolled up.

Dai was the first one out as she ran over to her brother and jumped into his arms and he swung her around.

"Hey, how's my baby girl?" he asked as they both laughed.

"Great, I couldn't wait to get back here to see you guys." She said as TK and Matt walked out and greeted Zoe since she was the one that taught them their archery skills.

Argus got out and started unloading the bags, each one being a specific color so they knew which one belonged to which camper.

TK had green bags while Matt's were blue and Dai's were orange.

"Hey, welcome back." Koji said.

Dai looked over and rushed to the long haired boy, hugging him while TK frowned at this missing the days she wasn't so touchy feely with other people.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Dai asked as she then pulled away from Koji and hugged Koichi next who blushed faintly at the contact with her warm body.

"We're great." Koichi said.

"So did anything change here?" Matt asked.

"Oh, we have some Pegasi for races." Zoe said.

"Seriously? That's great." TK smirked.

Riding a winged horse through the skies?

He had that in the bag with all of the times he rode on Pegasusmon in the Digital World so he could easily show off his own skills.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun. TK's an expert so he can help you guys out if you need it." Dai said making the blonde puff up in pride.

"Nice to know." Koji said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

How could the guy make it so obvious he liked the girl and yet she remained completely clueless to his feelings for her?

"We also have a satyr here to help us out when we need it." JP said.

"Wow, big changes." Matt said.

"Aw, you'll catch up easy. Come on, let's get you settled in. we also have a new brother for you to meet." Takuya said as he picked his sister up and slung her over his shoulder and then grabbed her bags.

"Taku, put me down!" she laughed as he ran off.

The others all watched this with amused grins before they went back to get to their own cabins to get ready for the welcome back dinner.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Koji asked his brother.

"I don't know. When the time is right." Koichi said.

"When will that be? You've had plenty of chances to tell her last summer, but you skipped out. Either you tell her or I will." Koji threatened.

Koichi pouted at that, but nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Takuya and Dai were at the cabin and walked inside to see all of the other kids inside, two boys who weren't claimed yet by their godly parent looked over at them.

"Hey, our Princess is back!" Takuya called.

Taiki and Tagiru ran over, both boys hugging the girl around the waist while another boy who had brown hair and blue eyes walked over.

"Welcome back, Dai." Taiki said.

"We missed you." Tagiru said.

"I missed you guys too. So who's this guy?" Dai asked.

"I'm Kazu, the new Prince of Thieves!" he said with a toothy grin.

"He just got claimed yesterday and he was brought here by the new satyr." Takuya explained.

"Nice to meet cha." Dai said.

Just then, someone knocked on the door to make them all look over to see a satyr with curly brown hair looking in on them.

"Hello, I need to speak with Daisuke." He said.

"That's me." she said.

"Great. I'm Grover. Chiron sent me because he needed to speak with you right away." He said.

The kids in the cabin were confused by this, but Dai followed Grover out to go speak with Chiron to see what the problem was about while Takuya had a worried look on his face.

Grover led Dai into the building where the horseman was, then walked inside to see a boy that was about 18 with black hair and green eyes that reminded her of the sea.

"Here she is, Perce." Grover said.

"Thanks, man. I'll take it from here." The male said.

The satyr nodded at this as she turned and left the building.

"So who're you?" Dai asked.

He looked surprised at this.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked.

"Uh, no." she said.

Chiron then walked over from around the corner and smiled at the two half-bloods.

"Ah, good to see you here. I believe some introductions are in order. Daisuke Motomiya, daughter of Hermes." He said as he stood next to the boy.

"Meet Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Chiron said.

At that, Dai's jaw dropped when the name was spoken and she looked over at the son of Poseidon.

"Him? You're that guy who went to the Underworld, to the Sea of Monsters and all that other stuff?" she asked.

"Yeah, that'd be me." Percy smiled.

"Why're you here now?" she asked.

Chiron cleared his throat.

"You see, something that belonged to your father has gone missing a few years ago while he was on a delivery and it has recently been found." He explained.

"And what is this thing?" Dai asked.

"The Caduceus." Percy said.

She had a look of pure shock on her face when she heard this news, then glared up at the sky.

"Dad, get your slimly, lying, thieving carcass down here NOW!" she yelled making the males cringe at the loud sound.

Just then, a golden blur shot into the room revealing the Messenger God standing there in front of his only daughter.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you miss me?" he asked.

"Can it." she said.

"Oh, boy. You're pissed." Hermes sighed.

"Ya think?" Dai responded.

Hermes shook his head as he gave a nervous smile as he realized he was in deep trouble with his only daughter.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You lost your Caduceus. How do you lose something that important? I'm starting to see where I get my stupidity comes from." She spat back.

"Wow, she's not really Daddy's Little Princess is she?" Percy asked.

Chiron chuckled at this.

"Hermes, your daughter here is going on her first quest to find your Caduceus." He said.

The blonde male looked surprised at this and then smiled proudly at the girl.

"Your first quest? Oh, my baby!" he exclaimed going to hug the girl.

"Don't." she warned making him step back.

"You never showed love to your sons, so don't spoil me." she said.

"Fine. So who do you plan on taking with you? One of my strapping boys I trust." Hermes said.

"Yes, you'll need to take two others with you on your quest. It is traditional for there to be only three members on a team." Chiron said.

Dai bit her lip to think this over, her mind going off to the five important males in her life that were at the camp, trying to decide which duo of out them she should take with her.

"Come on, she doesn't have to only take two. I mean, on a few quests I've taken more people with me on plenty of quests." Percy said.

He walked over to Dai and ruffled up her hair which made her pout at him as he smiled teasingly at her.

"Let her take as many friends she wants with her. They'll all be fine." The son of Poseidon said.

Shaking his head at this, Chiron gave a smile.

"Very well. Daisuke, I'll allow you to take whomever you want with you. you and your group will set out tomorrow. Rest up and prepare yourselves well." He said.

"Thanks, Chiron. You too, Percy." Dai nodded them.

Looking at her father who seemed a bit dejected, she rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek which made Hermes perk up at the show of affection.

"See ya later guys." She said as she walked out.

The three males watched her walk off to go see her favoured males with the good news and then to get more information on where to find the missing object.

"You know she's gonna be pissed at seeing the Oracle. She hates prophecies and hearing the whole rhyme will annoy her to no ends. If she hears it, I can bet she'll bitch at you." Hermes smirked.

"I don't blame her. Seeing the Oracle wasn't my favorite part of journeys. She always freaked me out." Percy said.

Dai ran off to the mess hall where she knew Matt, TK, Koichi and Koji would be at, Takuya was on his way there as well so she jumped up on his back making him gasp, but wrap his arms around her legs to hold her there when he saw the familiar arms going around his neck.

"Hey, what's got you so happy, baby girl?" he asked.

"I got my first quest and was wondering if my favorite brother wanted to come." She said.

He smiled big at this as he continued walking along to the mess hall, spotting the Apollo brothers speaking to each other while the Ares brothers looked over to them and walked over.

"So what's going on?" Koji asked.

"I got some big news." Dai said.

"Very big." Takuya said as he set her down on the ground.

"What is it?" Koichi asked.

"TK! Matt! Get over here now!" Dai called making the two blondes jump as they turned and walked over.

"We're not in trouble are we? Normally yelling means trouble." TK said.

"Especially if it's a girl who knows how to use a sword." Matt joked.

"Just tell us why Chiron needed to see you." Takuya said confusing the twins and blondes.

"Chiron needed to see you? What about?" Matt asked.

"I got my first quest." Dai said.

They all smiled at this happily, Takuya pulling her into a hug.

"That's great." TK said.

"So who's going with you?" Koji asked.

"Me, duh." Takuya said.

"Obviously." Koji rolled his eyes while Koichi chuckled at that.

TK frowned at this knowing there was only one spot left.

"Who else?" he asked.

She smiled big at them all.

"That's the best part. Percy Jackson was there and he convinced Chiron to let me bring as many people as I wanted on this quest." She said nearly bouncy in her spot as she clung to her brother's arm.

The males all shared a look at this as they wondered what she meant by this.

"So…who else is going?" Koichi asked.

"My five favorite guys, duh." Dai chirped as she looked them all over.

Matt, Koji, TK, Koichi and Takuya all shared wary glances at each other as they felt unsure of whether or not this would be a good idea for the six of them being together on this mission.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Start the Quest"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

Later that night after they had eaten, Dai went off to the attic where the Oracle was waiting on her to hear all about the quest while Koichi, Koji, Matt, TK and Takuya waited for her downstairs.

Slowly creeping through the old room, she looked around carefully as she finally spotted the old woman who was mummified as she wore tattered robes and sat in a rocking chair.

"So you're this Oracle, huh? All right, tell me the prophecy, but if ya tell me someone's about to die or anything else bad, I'll show ya how bad my attitude is. Worse than Ares." Dai said.

Blue mist came out of the mummy's mouth as it slowly opened and flowed around the room, transforming into Ken, Tai and Willis which surprised her, but she frowned instead as she looked the three males over.

"Would you wish for us to rhyme?" Ken asked in an old, raspy female voice.

"This is something I do to heroes all the time." Tai said in that voice.

"I hate rhyming. Just give me the prophecy like a normal person." Dai said with her arms crossed.

"Always brave in the face of danger." Tai said.

"But how will you manage when you meet some strangers?" Willis asked.

"I'm getting annoyed. Cut the rhymes." Dai growled.

"On your quest you will be faced with matters of the heart." Ken said.

"There will be one male who will feel like his world is falling apart." Willis said.

"You want me to hit you. That's why you're doing this." Dai stated.

"Princess of Thieves, set out and help your farther with this mess. I'm sure you'll do your best." Tai smirked.

"But beware of what could be at stake. In your path lies one who loves snakes." Ken gave that Digimon Emperor grin.

"This is what you await. Now go forth and meet your fate." Willis said as he pointed to the door.

The three males turned into mist and then went into the Oracle's mouth, which closed to symbolize the old woman going to sleep until the next hero comes to her.

"What does any of that mean?!" Dai asked.

Growling in frustration, she turned on her heel and stomped down the stairs, muttering and cursing the Oracle on the prophecy.

With the males, they were just standing there awkwardly since they had no idea what to talk about since Dai was the one thing that connected them.

Finally, Matt cleared his throat.

"So, what do you think's happening up there?" he asked.

"Not a clue." Koji said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

The air had become awkward yet again as someone tried to figure out what to do or say.

There were some thudding footsteps that made them look over in relief to see the girl coming down the stairs to see them, muttering things as she went.

"Stupid old hag with her stupid rhymes that make no sense and couldn't gather up the nerve to tell it to me herself. No, she has to make illusions of my friends to do it." she ranted.

"I take it nothing good happened." TK said.

"What was your first guess?" Koji scoffed.

"What happened up there?" Matt asked Dai when she was standing in front of them.

Giving another growl, she brushed her hair out of her face.

"She told me this stupid, really bad rhyme about me being brave in the face of danger, but was curious if I would be the same when facing a stranger. Then she's talking about some guy dealing with heartbreak or whatever on this journey and something about a snake lover. I mean, what the heck is that about?" Dai nearly yelled in frustration.

Matt and Koji were giving their brothers wary looks as they realized that one of them will be getting their heart broken on this quest and it will hurt them badly, though Dai might suffer more to know that she was the cause of their emotional pain.

This was going to be a very ugly event.

"OK, that is messed up. I'm a bit worried about the snake lover part. Who loves snakes? They're evil." Takuya said.

"Takuya, you do realize that a snake is the symbol of Hermes. There are two snakes on his Caduceus." Koichi pointed out.

"Snakes are still freaky." Takuya said stubbornly.

"No kidding. And she called me the Princess of Thieves. Can you believe that? I've never stolen a thing in my life!" Dai complained.

Takuya, Koji and Matt deadpanned at that as they looked over at the son of Ares and son of Apollo who were both victims of having their hearts stolen from them by the fiery girl.

"Uh huh." The trio nodded, though they didn't sound like they believed it.

"Why don't we all hurry back to the cabins to get some sleep now? We have a big day tomorrow and who knows how long it will take us." Koichi suggested.

"Right, come on." Takuya said.

They all separated and started going off to their own cabins to rest up after they packed their essentials, Takuya and Dai getting into their cabin to see all of the others were sleeping peacefully.

Smiling at them, the two walked over to the bunk they shared and changed into their pajamas and then crawled into their bed, quickly falling asleep as they awaited what could be happening to them in the morning.

(The next day…)

As soon as morning came, the group of six showered, ate breakfast and then went over to see Chiron with their bags packed and ready to set out.

With Chiron was Percy who was holding a map and smiled at the group as they all walked over.

"Hey guys, ready for your first quest?" the son of Poseidon asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." TK said.

"Calm yourself. I'm sure things will be fine. Just work together, look out for each other no matter what. Quests normally test the power of the team and their different beliefs. Don't let that effect you." Chiron chided.

The six nodded at this while Percy handed the map over to Dai, who opened it up to see it was a map of America.

"What is this?" Koichi asked as he and TK flanked her.

"This map will show you where you need to go next. It'll guide you to where you need to be. I had this too when me, Grover and Annabeth went after the pearls to bring us back from Hades and we found Zeus' Master Bolt. Good luck guys." Percy said.

The group nodded and then turned around to go off to the gates to leave camp, meeting Argus and then hopped into the cab, Takuya pulled his sister onto his lap in the back seat while TK was on Matt's lap with Koji in the middle and Koichi in the passenger seat.

"Where do you need to go?" Argus asked.

Dai carefully opened up the map again and looked to where a section glowed gold and revealed a place that surprised her.

"Colorado?" she asked.

"Huh? I wonder why we would need to go there." TK said.

"Bright side, we get to see Willis and Terriermon again. Hey, maybe we can even get our digimon from the gate he has and bring them along with us." Dai suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. We could use some extra help." Matt said.

"All right, I finally get to see this V-Mon I've heard so much about." Takuya smiled.

"Colorado, huh? All right, I'll bring you there soon enough. Hang on tight." Argus said.

When the speed was picked up, everyone but Matt and Dai yelled as the car took off, either clinging to the seats or someone else that was around them.

Thanks to their digimon, the two children of Friendship were used to that type of speed and enjoyed it.

It was only an hour later that they wound up in Colorado, near a very familiar summer house that made Dai smile at the memories she had from her time here.

"Thanks for the lift, Argus." Koichi said.

"Of course, but after this, you six are on your own." The monster said.

They all nodded as they got outside and then went over to the house as a blonde American boy walked out, looking off to the group in confusion and then smiled.

"Dai, you're here!" Willis exclaimed happily.

"Willis, hey!" Dai called as she waved to him.

Laughing, he ran over as she also ran, the blonde picking the mahogany haired girl up and spun her around looking very much like a couple from out of a romance movie being reunited.

Takuya's eye twitched at this since his protective streak grew for his only sister while TK was bubbling over in jealousy and Koichi frowned a bit, but knew he had no right to cause a scene since she wasn't his girlfriend.

"I think we might be the only sane ones here." Koji said to Matt.

"Tell me about it." the oldest male sighed.

After setting her down, Willis looked over the group curiously since he only knew TK while the others were strangers to him.

"Hey there, who're you guys?" Willis asked.

"Oh, Willis, you know TK, but this is his brother Matt, the twins Koji and Koichi and my brother Takuya." Dai said as she pointed to each male.

"Wow, aren't I lucky." Willis smiled.

"Why are you guys all here?" he asked.

"We need to use your Digi Gate to get our digimon and then after that we need to leave because we have some work to do." TK said.

"Oh, is that it? well, all right. Follow me and I'll get the gate opened up." Willis said.

He then led the group inside to see that Terriermon was at the table feeding a small brown digimon, the two looking up when they heard footsteps.

"Who was there, Willis?" Terriermon asked.

"Some old friends." The child of Faith said.

Spotting the mahogany haired girl, Terriermon smiled brightly as he jumped over and cuddled up into Dai's arms making her laugh.

"Dai, it's been a while! Where's V-Mon?" he asked.

"He's in the Digital World now, but Willis is about to open up the gate so we can get him." She explained.

The little brown digimon went over to Koichi and pulled on his pant leg making him look down at the digimon and he smiled at it as he bent down and picked it up.

"Aw, who's this cute little guy?" he asked.

"That's Kokomon, he's Terriermon's twin brother." Willis said as he brought his laptop over to the table.

"Twin? He doesn't look at thing like him." Koji stated as he looked the two digimon over.

TK and Dai then both pulled out their D-3s and held them out to the screen, everyone watching as three different digimon came flying out, Terriermon moving to Dai's head as she caught her dragon.

"V-Mon, I missed you!" she said.

"Dai, it's been a while. I really missed you too." He said as he hugged her back.

"Patamon, how are you?" TK asked as he hugged the hamster bat to his cheek.

"I'm great, but you're kind of crushing my ribs, TK." He said.

"Gabumon, I hope everything was OK." Matt said as his partner hugged him around the waist and he pet the lizard/canine's head.

"Of course it was, Matt. I'm just glad to see you. We never really talk much anymore." He said.

"So this is V-Mon. nice to finally meet cha, buddy." Takuya said as he looked over the dragon who looked at him.

"Hey, you must be Takuya. Dai told me all about you and the twins. Nice to meet you all." V-Mon smiled.

"OK, how is it you two got these guys but blondie here got the shrimp?" Koji said.

"Hey, I'm not a shrimp." Patamon pouted.

"I'm sorry; he didn't mean anything bad by it. We've just never seen digimon before today and from what Dai told us about your adventures, we thought you'd all be bigger or more intimidating." Koichi said trying to mend things before they were broken.

"Trust me, we all can get bigger than what we originally look like now. We used to be smaller than this even." Gabumon explained.

Willis chuckled as he watched Terriermon and Kokomon tackled V-Mon down, the three all rolling around on the ground as they playfully wrestled each other.

"Are you sure you guys can't stay? It'd be good for Kokomon and Terriermon to have their friends around." He said.

"I guess we can stay for a little while, but then we need to leave. We have something important to do." Dai said.

"And it's not like we have a time limit." Matt said.

And so they stayed for a while, talking and eating as they got to know each other better when suddenly the digimon all tensed up, Lopmon and Terriermon raising their ears.

"What's wrong?" Willis asked.

"My ears for one thing." Terriermon said.

"Something dangerous is approaching us." Gabumon said.

"Stay here." TK said as he ran out.

"TK, wait for me!" Patamon cried as he flew after him.

Running out of the house, TK gasped as he saw the large Minotaur that was charging at the house and when he saw that it was missing a horn, he knew it was the very same one that he, Matt and Dai took on a year ago.

"These thinsg really don't stay dead. Patamon, let's get him." He said.

"Right." Patamon chirped.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Patamon armour digivolve to…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

Mounting the golden horse, TK held his bow and arrow as Pegasusmon flew off at the Minotaur, shooting a round of arrows at the beast making it cry out in anger.

"That thing is vicious." Pegasusmon said.

"No kidding." TK said.

Dai then ran out with V-Mon and gasped as she recognized the beast and saw that TK was having trouble with killing it.

"Let's help them out." She said.

"You got it." V-Mon smiled.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"V-Mon armour digivolve to…Raidramon: the Storm of Friendship!"

Matt, Gabumon, Koji and Koichi ran out next and watched as Dai hopped onto the back of her dragon and he took off for the Minotaur, her sword held in her hand ready to strike.

As TK and Pegasusmon distracted it, Raidramon tackled the beast to the ground and then Dai jumped off, doing a flip in the air as she then landed and brought her sword down on the Minotaur's head and sliced it off.

It burst into golden dust and then faded away making everyone sigh in relief.

"That was easy." Takuya said.

"Yeah, but we need to move. The monsters will follow our scent here and will attack again." Koji said.

"Guess we're leaving." Matt said.

Once they said their goodbyes to the trio of Faith, the Demigods took off on the digimon, Koji and TK on Pegasusmon while Matt and Koichi were on Garurumon and then it was Dai and Takuya on Raidramon.

"Where to next?" Garurumon asked.

Dai opened up the map and looked at it as it showed off a small shop that was in Arizona.

"Em's Rare Finds in Arizona. It shouldn't be too hard to find." She said.

"How long until we get there?" Takuya asked.

"Just hang on." Raidramon said.

The three digimon then picked up the pace making their riders hang on as they sped off.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"I Hate Snakes"

**Please enjoy and review!**

In Arizona was a tanned skin boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes creeping down a garden maze, being careful to not make a sudden sound to alert the one he was hiding from.

Hissing caught his attention making him hold still before he ducked down behind a statue of a married couple who looked like they were running away in terror.

The teenage male looked out to see a tall woman dressed in black was walking around the hedge, looking for him.

"Come now dear. Don't hide from me. That isn't polite." She cooed.

He kept his mouth shut and tried to still his rapidly beating heart so he wouldn't give himself away and then waited until she turned away to continue on down the path.

(Later on…)

The group of digimon and Demigods had arrived in Arizona after nearly a day of ridding, so the digimon were all exhausted that they reverted back to their In-Training forms.

"I'm so hungry." Tokomon whined.

"Me too." Tsunomon moaned.

"Can we get a cheese burger with a large fries and chocolate milkshake?" Chibimon pleaded as he gave his famous puppy dog eyes.

"I like that idea." Tokomon nodded.

"No, we have to find this shop first. Why though, I have no idea." Koji said as he and Takuya were looking over the map.

Hey were walking along the side of the road, the hot sun beating down on them as they went and looked around to try and find a sign that the digimon would have to read for them because the Demigods couldn't since their minds were made to understand Greek and not English.

"Do you think we might find a sign of where the Caduceus could be?" TK asked.

"I hope so." Koichi said as he looked around to see a car was coming up.

"Maybe we can ask for directions." Takuya said as he then flagged down the car.

It stopped beside them to reveal a beautiful woman in her twenties inside of it and she flashed the five handsome teenagers a smile.

"Hello boys, what can I help you with?" she asked.

Dai rolled her eyes at how she was being ignored just because she was around a group of good looking males.

She was used to this happening to her when she was around TK, Matt and Ken which annoyed her far too much, but after a year of this happening to her, she got used to it.

"Yes, hello, do you know where Em's Rare Finds is located?" TK asked.

The woman smiled as she looked them over, then sneered at the pretty mahogany haired girl which made Koichi step over to Dai and wrap an arm around her shoulders with a blush.

Dai looked up at him curiously, but just smiled at him and he returned it.

"Yeah, it's down this road. Just keep walking and you'll see it." the woman said.

"Thanks." TK said.

The woman then drove off from the group, then they all faced each other, Koji smirking as he saw what his brother had done while TK was frowning.

"So now we just have to keep walking." Matt said.

"This'll be fun." Takuya said.

They all started walking down the road again, but TK paused.

"You can let go of her now you know." He said over to Koichi who still had his arm over Dai's shoulders.

Blushing darkly at this, the son of Ares pulled his arm away.

"R-Right. Sorry about that." He chuckled nervously.

"It's fine." Dai said as she continued on.

TK gave Koichi a challenging look before the two then ran after the Princess of Thieves, both walking on either side of the girl and tried to capture her attention.

"See? I told ya we're the only sane ones left." Koji said.

Takuya and Matt both sighed at this in aggravation before they followed after Koji to catch up to the group.

Chibimon then sniffed at the air.

"Hey, I smell something." He said.

"What, gas fumes and trash?" Koji asked.

"No, I think it's…food." Chibimon said.

Curiously, Tsunomon and Tokomon sniffed at the air to see if the dragon was right and smiled as the three digimon hopped out of their partners' arms and ran off to where they smelt the food.

"Tokomon, come back here!" TK cried.

"Tsunomon!" Matt called.

"Chibimon, get back here!" Dai yelled.

The three Digidestinds all chased after their partners while Takuya, Koji and Koichi followed after them.

Chibimon, Tokomon and Tsunomon kept on running until they made it to a shop that was surrounded by greenery and stopped as they looked up at it.

"Hey, what does that sign say?" Tokomon asked.

"I think it says…Em's Rare Finds. This is the place the others were looking for." Tsunomon said.

"And that yummy smell is coming right from it." Chibimon smiled.

The Demigods caught up to the digimon, the ones they were partnered to picking them up.

"Hey, this is the place." Takuya noticed.

"Nice going. You led us right to it." Koji said.

"Come on; let's go check this place out. There has to be some sort of clue in here." Matt said.

Nodding, the group all walked inside of the shot and found that it looked very old inside with the white paint on the walls chipping away and the floors looked like they hadn't been swept in a while, dust floating in the air and there were a few spider webs by the windows.

Walking over to the counter that had a cash register that looked like it came out of the 1950's on, the group all looked around.

"Wow, this place isn't very popular." Takuya muttered.

The floorboards creaked making them look over to see a woman that was in her thirties wearing a long black dress that had long sleeves, wore a black wrap over her head and had dark sunglasses on.

She looked over at the group and smiled with a plate of cookies in her hands.

"Aw, hello children. I wasn't expecting any company." She said with a slight hiss when she spoke a word with an S.

"Um, yes, we were just looking. You have a lovely shop here." Koichi said.

TK frowned at how the son of Ares could be so polite with others, but the boy knew he had to stop being so bitter just because they were fighting over the same girl.

They were on a mission and the mission came first, so they had to fight together not each other.

"What a sweet boy. Would you like some cookies? I just made them fresh." The woman said as she offered them the plate.

They were about to decline, but then the digimons' stomachs growled in hunger making them sigh.

"Sure, we'd love some." Dai said.

"Can we have some milk to go along with them too?" Takuya asked.

"Of course. Just stay here and I'll be right back with some milk. Enjoy yourselves." The woman said as she placed the cookies down.

Nodding at them with a smile, the woman walked to the back of the store and the digimon quickly pounced on the plate, gobbling up as much as they could.

"These are yummy!" Tokomon cheered.

"Whoa, keep it down. We don't want her to hear you talking." Matt said with a finger to his lips to signal them to be quiet.

"We can't help it, Matt. This really does taste good." Tsunomon said.

"It was nice of that lady to give us free food like that." Demiveemon said.

"You said it." Tokomon smiled.

"Why would she give us free food though?" Takuya asked.

"This place is giving me the creeps. And that lady was a bit off." Dai said as she looked around the room.

"And what woman would live a house filled with filth? It doesn't seem right. Maybe we should take a look around." Koji said.

Agreeing, the group grabbed the digimon and snuck off to the back to find a door that led to a maze of shrubs and had statues around that were of animals, people and mythical creatures.

"OK, let's split up to cover more ground." TK said.

They all split up and went off down different paths, Demiveemon and Dai looking around at the shrubs that were about six feet tall.

It was deathly silent which worried them a bit.

A branch then broke which made then tense up and look over.

"Who's there?" Dai called.

"This ain't good." Demiveemon whimpered.

Just then, a boy a few years older than Dai broke out of the shrubbery and ran over to them which surprised the duo of Miracles.

"Who are you?" Dai asked.

"No time to explain. We need to leave now before she finds us." He said as he grabbed her arm and started pulling her along with him.

(With Koichi and Koji…)

The twins were walking down a path when they spotted a statue of a human dressed as a Greek solider from long ago in the past.

"This has got to be the fifth one we found like this." Koji said as he looked it over.

"Koji, what if it's not a statue." Koichi said worried.

Koji looked over at his brother, then remembered the prophesy and his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no. We need to find the others and fast." He said as they both pulled out their swords.

(With Matt and TK…)

Tsunomon hopped over to the statue of what looked like a centaur while the others stood behind him.

"I wonder why it looks like he's trying to run." He said.

"Who knows?" Matt shrugged.

"Do you think we should head back in case the lady is looking for us?" Tokomon asked.

"I think Dai might be right. There is something off about this entire place, but I just can't figure out what it is." TK said as he looked around.

Suddenly, Koichi and Koji ran over to them making the group look over to see the scared looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" TK asked.

"This place. We need to leave it and now." Koji said.

"Huh?" the digimon and Digidestinds asked.

(With Takuya…)

Takuya was walking around when his sister came out from the corner of a shrub with a teenage boy.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know." Dai said.

"How many others are here right now?" the mysterious boy asked.

"Huh? Why do you want to know?" Takuya asked defensively.

"My name is Ryo Akiyama, I'm a son of Athena." He said.

They looked at him in shock, the prophesy coming back to them about the part of a stranger.

They needed to come here to find him.

"If you're a Demigod then why are ya here?" Demiveemon asked.

"Because she caught me and brought me here. My team was out on a quest to defeat some monster that were praying on innocents, but then this woman appeared and tricked us into coming to this place. She got to all of my friends and then came after me. I've been on the run from her in this place for years until she finally trapped me in this place." Ryo explained.

"The lady who gave us the cookies?" Demiveemon asked.

"Tell me you didn't eat them." Ryo said looking worried.

"No, but the digimon did." Takuya explained.

"Why? Is there something wrong with them?" Dai asked.

"They were drugged. It'll make your body go numb so you can't run away from her." Ryo explained.

Demiveemon froze at that and whimpered as he felt the prickly feeling of being numbed happening to his ears.

Dai cradled him in worry while Takuya pulled out his sword and shield.

"Who is after us?" Takuya asked.

(With the others…)

"We're in Medusa's lair." Koichi said.

"Great, just our luck." Matt groaned.

"Who's Medusa?" Tokomon asked.

He was feeling a bit weird, but shook it off to focus on helping the others.

"Medusa used to be a beautiful woman that every man wanted and would fight to gain her affections." TK explained.

"Kinda like you and Koichi with Dai, right?" Tsunomon asked.

Koji and Matt both looked away to not laugh while their brothers both blushed furiously at that.

"Yeah, kind of like that." TK said.

"Anyway, the God of Seas Poseidon wanted Medusa for himself, but she refused to be with him." Koichi said getting back into the story.

"He kept chasing her until Medusa ran into Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom's temple and begged for Athena's protection as Poseidon caught Medusa and raped her there on the temple floors." Koji said.

"Being disgusted by this, Athena cursed Medusa so she would never have men chase after her again. She turned her into a monster with snakes for hair and eyes that could turn any man and creature into stone." Matt said.

"So these statues used to be real living creatures?" Tsunomon asked as he tried to move, but couldn't.

"We need to find Demiveemon, Dai and Takuya fast." Tokomon said.

(With the others…)

A hissing sound made Ryo, Dai, Demiveemon and Takuya tense up as they turned to see the woman step out from behind a shrub and walk over to them, taking off her wrap to reveal the snakes that made up her hair.

Ryo flinched back at the sight of them knowing they wanted his blood after what his mother did to their master.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two children of Hermes in my lair. I never knew he had a daughter. Are you a spoiled little Princess?" the woman taunted.

She then pulled off her glasses.

"Don't look!" Ryo yelled as he and the other three closed their eyes.

Medusa looked them all over with a twisted smile as she slowly walked over to them, her snakes hissing as they flicked their tongues out to taste their fear and anxiousness to escape.

"Come now. Why don't you look at me? Am I too hideous to look upon? Well, that's not my fault is it?" she sneered.

She ran her hand through Ryo's hair and he gritted his teeth to brush off the disgust he felt from being touched by her.

"That was your mother's fault." Medusa whispered in his ear while her snakes nipped at his face.

"Leave him alone!" Takuya demanded.

Medusa turned to him next and then put her face right up against him.

"You look so much like your father. He's a snake lover isn't he?" she asked.

Then her attention went to Dai, taking in her shoulder length mahogany hair and the gorgon picked up a stand, combing her fingers through it.

"What a sweet thing you are. Tell me, do you have your father's dark brown eyes? Why don't you open them up so that I can see them?" Medusa asked sweetly.

Demiveemon was whimpered as he had his face hidden in his partner's chest to avoid looking into the gray eyes of the gorgon.

His body was completely numb now and he had no way of helping them out.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"Son of Athena"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Koji, Koichi, Matt and TK ran out back and found a truck was there and placed Tokomon and Tsunomon inside of it since their bodies had gone numb and they couldn't move.

TK ran up to the hedge when he heard voices and looked through the leaves to see the woman dressed in black had Takuya, Dai and another boy who was Matt's age cornered as the snakes nipped at Dai's face.

"OK, we need to get in there now." TK said turning back to the others.

"Why, what's going on?" Koji asked.

"Koichi's right that's what. Takuya and Dai are cornered by Medusa and we need to help them fast." TK said.

"OK, um, think. What should we do?" Matt asked.

In situations like this, Dai would be the one to come up with an idea on what to do and it would be pretty ludicrous.

Looking over to the truck, Matt's eyes narrowed as he came up with an idea.

"I'm not sure I like that look in your eyes." Koichi spoke up.

(Back with the others…)

The snakes hissing and flickering their tongues on her face made Dai feel sick and annoyed as the gorgon continued to play with her hair.

"Come now. Won't you open those pretty little eyes for me? Be a good little girl. Aren't you daddy's little princess?" Medusa cooed.

"Get your hands off of my sister!" Takuya yelled.

Medusa turned her head over to the brunette as he went to thrust his sword at her, but the blade was caught and he was then thrown over into a statue.

"Takuya!" Dai cried out as she heard her brother's yell and grunt of pain.

Ryo's hand clenched around his sword as he tried to sense out on where the gorgon was so that he could strike, but he was also nervous about trying to get her in case he missed and hit Dai instead.

Medusa smelled his fear and smirked as she placed her hands on his shoulder making him tense up.

"Aw, poor sweet Ryo. Can't be brave enough to save these children just like your teammates. How sad." She cooed.

Before anyone could do anything, the sound of an engine revving filled the air and Medusa stepped back just as a red truck came driving through the bushes and hit her, making her fly for a few feet and then hit the ground in a heap.

Inside of the truck was Matt at the wheel with his eyes closed while TK was crouched down with Koichi and Koji was in the passenger's seat with her eyes closed.

"Did I hit her?" Matt asked.

"I have no idea, I'm just glad to still be alive." Koji said.

Dai opened her eyes and grabbed Ryo's hand making him open his eyes to see the truck where the boys were in.

Medusa hissed as she pushed herself up, Dai quickly running to the truck and opening up the driver's door.

"Give me your arrow now." She said.

Matt hesitated for a second, then handed over the bow and quiver of arrows, the girl taking them and handed them over to Ryo who looked at her in confusion.

"She's your business, not ours." She said.

Smiling at her, the blue eyed boy took the offered weapons and then quickly took aim at the gorgon and shot the first arrow at her, shooting her through the head which made her screech out in pain.

Takuya got up and looked over to where Medusa was as Ryo ran over and dived to the side to remain out of eyesight of the gorgon and shot another arrow that went through her arm next.

"Guys, come on, it's time to attack!" Takuya called.

Opening their eyes, the sons of Ares and Apollo all got out of the truck, TK taking out his crossbow and started firing at Medusa, hitting her in the back while Koji took out a knife and threw it at Medusa as she turned to them, hitting in the forehead making her fall back down.

"That may have been over kill." Koichi sweat dropped at this.

Takuya stood and went to go finish the gorgon off, raising his sword up, but was stopped by Ryo who placed his hand on his arm making the son of Hermes look at him.

"No, I need to do this. For my team." Ryo said.

Nodding at this, Takuya stepped back as Ryo rose his sword up and closed his eyes in case Medusa opened her own to try and turn him to stone.

With a quick swing, he beheaded the gorgon.

"Well, I hate snakes more than ever now. What about you guys?" Matt asked.

"Where did you come up with the insane idea?" Dai asked turning to him.

"Well, I figured you'd come up with it, so I just did it." Matt said.

Laughing at this, Dai hugged him as Takuya shook his head in disbelief at the fact that a son of Apollo had been influenced by a daughter of Hermes.

"You guys are insane.'" Koji said shaking his head, but had a grin on his lips.

He then saw the other male and frowned.

"Who's this guy?" he asked.

Everyone turned their attention to Ryo who smiled at them.

"Ryo Akiyama, I'm the son of Athena. My team went on a quest to defeat these monsters. Alice McCoy the daughter of Aphrodite and Jeri Katou the daughter of Hestia were both killed by Medusa or…turned to stone really. I managed to get away, but Medusa has been stalking me ever since. You guys finally helped me end this nightmare. Thank you." he smiled gratefully.

The others all smiled at him, happy that they had helped him.

"Is there anything else we can help you with before we continue on our quest?" Koichi asked.

"Just stay strong and work as a team like you did just now. Don't run away from a fight when one of you is in danger." Ryo said.

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who turn their back on a friend are even worse scum." He said.

Dai thought over those words since they sounded so family to her.

"Hey!" Demiveemon said.

Everyone looked at him since they had almost forgotten he was still in Dai's arms.

"You stole that from Kakashi Hatake! Or was it Obito Uchiha? Maybe Minato Namikaze. Who was the first one that said that?" Demiveemon asked.

Matt, TK and Dai all laughed since the dragon was a big Naruto fan and he made it clear that Ryo had ripped that line off from the anime.

Ryo chuckled too as he brushed his fringe out of his face and licked his chapped lips.

"Yeah, well, I thought it would suit this situation. And it is true." He said.

Koji, Koichi, TK, Matt, TK and Dai all looked each other over as they took in what the son of Athena said, his words every bit truthful and wise even if some of them were plagiarized.

"I'll see ya guys around." Ryo said with a wink as he then walked off down the road.

The group all waved him off and called out their goodbyes to him, wishing him every bit of luck that he would need as he continued on with his life.

"All right, now where do we go?" Koji asked.

Dai pulled out the map and the boys all looked over her head and shoulders to see the map as the final spot came up which made their eyes go wide.

"Is this really what I think it is?" TK asked.

"Man, Tai's always wanted to go there. He'd kill us if he found out we went there without him." Matt said.

"Who says we have to tell him?" TK asked.

"Well, let's get moving people. Time to go to Las Vegas!" Takuya cheered.

They all went into the truck and made enough room for each other, then Matt drove off on the road to head off to Nevada.

The be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

"Viva Las Vegas"

**Please enjoy and review!**

The group all stared in awe as they drove up in the truck in the new city, the flashing lights shining all over the place as they saw cars driving by them and people walking into clubs, bars and casinos.

"Whoa, this place is awesome. Can we stay the night in a hotel?" Takuya asked.

"After we complete our mission. We need to get back as soon as possible." Koichi said making Takuya pout.

"OK, so where do we need to go? Does it say on the map?" Koji asked as he leaned over Dai's shoulder to view the map.

Matt was at the wheel driving, but he did look tired from the long night drive and only short hour breaks to rest up.

"It doesn't say anything at all." Dai said.

TK frowned as he held the digimon sleeping on his lap as Matt's eyes slowly started to drift shut.

"Well, we need to find out where we need to go next. This place is huge and filled with weird stuff. We'll never be able to find it unless we have some sort of a clue." TK pointed out.

The truck slowly started to move into the next lane as Matt's hands went a bit limp and his eyes closed.

"Wait, can't you two sense it? I mean, it does belong to your dad." Koji said to the children of Hermes.

A large truck was coming their way and honked the horn waking Matt up as everyone looked in front of them and then yelled as Matt quickly swerved back into the right lane.

The truck was then driven into the parking spot in front of a casino that had a large pink lotus flower made out of neon lights on the front of the building.

When the truck was parked, Matt grinned sheepishly at the others, Dai gripping the map while Koji had his arms wrapped around her seat, the digimon were all holding onto Takuya as he gripped them all into his chest while TK and Koichi were clinging to each other, each person looking pale and fearful.

"Uh, heh, sorry about that." Matt said.

They all whined or whimpered in fear at this.

Matt then cleared his throat as he opened up the door and then walked over to Dai's side, trying to pry her hands off of the map, but she just clung to the seat next.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us you were tired? We could have pulled over somewhere and slept." Koji yelled looking very annoyed.

"L-Let's just rest here for the night." Takuya whimpered.

Slowly, everyone slide out of the truck, the Digidestinds taking their digimon and then everyone took their wallets as they locked the truck and went inside of the casino, everyone looking around in awe at the bright lights.

There was even a mini rollercoaster inside of the building that had loops and twists, a fancy new car on display to be won in a poker game, tables filled with people gambling and there was a bar, arcade and dance floor with loud music playing as people danced as waitresses walked around holding trays with flower shaped cakes.

"Wow, this place is so cool!" Tokomon gasped.

"Pretty!" Demiveemon exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"This is a casino? What do people do here, Matt?" Tsunomon asked.

"Well, people come here to have fun. Drink, eat, play cards, gamble, try to win money. That kind of stuff." Matt explained.

"That is awesome. Can't we play first?" Takuya asked giving the puppy dog eyes.

"You're such a kid." Koji sighed.

"Come on, we need to find a place to check in for the night." TK said.

They walked further in and met a man at the front desk, TK walking up to him.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Ah, yes. How may I help you?" the man asked giving a smile.

"Do you know where we can find a hotel?" TK asked.

"Actually, the upper level of the casino is a hotel as well as a spa. We'll be glad to give you a room to sleep in. how many of you will there be?" the man asked.

"Um, six of us. Will that be all right?" TK asked.

"Yes, it will." The man said.

He glanced over the group with his dark gray eyes, taking in the five males and one female and then started typing on his computer.

"Well one we have empty for now has two beds with an adjoining room for your lady friend. If you need anything else, please call me. I hope you enjoy your stay and the other events we have." The man said.

TK smiled as the man handed him three room keys to the third floor, room 303 and then walked over to his friends.

"Come on, let's go settle down." he said.

The group all then went up to their room and exclaimed in awe as they looked it over, Dai, the digimon and Takuya sharing a room while the other four shared.

After getting settled in, they all went off downstairs to where all the fun was being held and they looked around at the crowd.

"This place is awesome." Takuya said.

"Yeah, but we have a mission to complete first." Matt reminded.

"Right, we don't have time for any fun until we do what we need to." Koji stated while Takuya pouted.

As he said this, three waitresses walked up to the group holding trays with the flowers on it.

"Hello there." The blonde woman smiled.

"Would you like to try our signature dish?" a redheaded woman asked as she held the tray out to Dai.

"They're free." The brunette woman said.

"Free, huh?" Matt asked.

Sharing a look, the six Half-Bloods accepted the flowers and the three women walked off to serve other people.

"I wonder what these are made of." TK said as he sniffed at it, picking up the floral scent.

"Who knows?" Dai shrugged as she took a bite.

The boys watched her as she tasted the flower; her face turning up in a smile at the sweet treat and the world seemed to be a bit brighter as she looked around.

"These are awesome. Try 'em out." She said.

Takuya took a bite next and smiled as the other males followed the Hermes children's example, each of them smiling or even laughing for no reason at the sweetness and how dance music started to play over the speakers.

"You know, I don't think I've ever tried anything so good before." Koichi said.

"Yeah. But wait. We're on an important…" Koji trailed off as he tried to think of his next words while his brother giggled.

TK and Koichi had their arms wrapped around Dai as Takuya was laughing and Matt was singing the words to the song under his breath.

"I can't remember what I was gonna say." Koji shrugged as he smiled.

"You know guys; I think I know why we're here." Dai said.

"What's that, sis?" Takuya asked.

"To have fun." She said.

"All right. Let's stay here forever!" TK cheered.

The others all cheered as they ran off to the dance floor or arcade to have some fun, dancing with each other, playing video games and even going to the spa to relax.

Later on after they all rested up, they went to the dance floor, Takuya and Koji dancing while Matt sang a song, the crowd there cheering and dancing along to the son of Apollo's voice.

Dai was swaying playfully by the bar as TK and Koichi swayed with her, both trying to get closer to her than the other.

As they were playing around, a waitress walked over and held out the tray to them the three accepting the flowers, the two boys taking a bite.

"_Don't eat the flower, you idiot!"_ someone yelled making Dai stop.

She looked around for the male who had spoken, but couldn't find anyone.

"_You didn't have to be so rude. She didn't know any better."_ A female voice chided.

"_Well, she should. You would think that nincompoop's first daughter would have a brain unlike his sons."_ The male voice ranted.

Dai lifted her head to scan the casino for where the voices were coming from, then her eyes went over to her friends.

"Hey, did you guys hear anyone?" she asked.

"Huh? Hear who?" Koichi asked as TK glanced over.

"It was probably nothing. I'm gonna go for a walk." Dai said setting the flower down on the bar counter.

Koichi and TK shared a confused look, but they just went back to eating and enjoying their time as the Princess of Thieves walked off out of the club and then into the casino where adults were playing the slot machines and gambling.

"_Oh, I think she's coming this way. Over here dear!"_ the female called.

"_Yeah, hurry it up." _The male said.

"_Don't rush the dear. She's still trying to get over the numbing of the flowers."_ The female scolded.

Following the voices, Dai found them coming from behind a slot machine and walked over to it, bending down as she looked behind it when she spotted a glint of gold.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_We're here! Oh, you found us. Good girl."_ The female voice praised.

Reaching her arm behind it, her hand coming in contact with the warm metal and pulled it out to reveal the gold object and her eyes went wide, the fog in her mind that made everything seem so bright fading away.

It was her father's Caduceus.

The snakes on it then moved which surprised her as they turned their heads to her and smiled.

"_Hello dear, it's a pleasure to finally meet Hermes' daughter."_ The female snake greeted.

"Um, you too I guess. Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to be alive." Dai said as she stood up.

"_Your father hasn't told you anything important has he? Honestly, I'm beginning to wonder why not all of his children aren't mentally unstable or retarded."_ The male snake scoffed.

Of course it was obvious that he was talking about Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes who had turned against his friends and family to revive Cronus and end the world by standing at the Titan King's side.

Luke had always been an insult and blemish on the Hermes' children's name, but they tried to forget about it.

Sighing, Dai stood up and turned to find the boys, only to gasp as she found the man from the front desk was standing there in front of her.

"Is there anything wrong, Miss Motomiya?" he asked with a smile that was meant to be polite, but she knew it was fake.

"No sir, I'm fine. I was just about to go have fun with my friends. Excuse me." Dai said faking a smile as she walked around the man.

As she walked off trying not to seem nervous, the man brought his walkie talkie up to his mouth and spoke into it.

"The daughter of Hermes is awake." He said.

Making her way through the crowd, Dai spotted TK dancing with a group of people while her other friends had disappeared somewhere else that she wasn't sure of.

"_Quickly, you must awaken your friends before the Lotus Eaters catch you."_ the male snake said.

"The Lotus Eaters?" Dai gasped looking down at the weapon that belongs to her father.

"_Yes, they capture humans and feed them the lotuses that dull their sense, drugging them so that they don't notice time passing them by and it comes to a surprise when they are suddenly dying of old age." _The female snake explained.

Groaning in annoyance at this, Dai walked over to where TK was dancing and grabbed onto his wrist, dragging him away from the crowd.

"Hey, Dai, what's up? I was dancing." He said as he lifted a lotus up to his mouth.

"Don't eat that." Dai said smacking it out of his hand.

"Why?" he whined like a child.

Holding in her screams on annoyance, Dai just dragged TK along with her to try and find the others and found Takuya flirting with a woman a few years older than him.

She was about to go over to her brother, but was stopped by the young son of Apollo pulling her into his chest and started swaying.

"TK, what are you doing?" Dai asked as her cheeks burned in embarrassment at this.

"Come dance with me. Let's have some fun like we used to." TK breathed into her ear making her squeak.

"Knock it off, TA!" she said elbowing him in the stomach.

It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but he was still smiling at her as he cupped her chin and leaned down into her face.

"I remember how you always used to mess my name up just to get a rise out of me. It was always so cute to me. You know, to tell ya the truth, Kari and I used to try and get you jealous." TK said.

"_Oi, teenagers. So immature. Why can't they just be honest about their feelings?"_ the male snake asked while the female giggled.

Glaring at the blonde, Dai brought her hand up and slapped him across the face to wake him up and to also show him how mad she was at him for flirting with Kari to purposely make her jealous.

The snakes hissed in interest as TK's foggy azure eyes returned to normal and the world around him returned to normal as he stared down at the mad girl who's cheeks were the same color as her hair.

"Dai, what happened?" he asked placing a hand on his cheek.

"We're in the Lotus Eaters lair." She said crossing her arms, the Caduceus being shown off.

"What? Oh, man. I can't believe it. Wait a minute, isn't that…" TK trailed off as he stared at the golden weapon.

"_Your boyfriends not very smart for a son of Apollo."_ The male snake pointed out.

TK blushed at that while Dai shook her head at this and grabbed the blonde by his shirt collar and started pulling him along with her.

"Let's find our idiot brothers and Koichi so we can wake them up so we can get out of here." The mahogany haired girl said.

He was a bit surprised at the fact that she didn't deny the 'boyfriend' bit and beamed a bit inside at this, but just let her drag him off with her.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

"And That Is How You Drive A Car"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Takuya was chatting up a pretty brunette girl when he spotted his sister dragging TK with her over to him and he chuckled as he looked them over.

"Damn, did you land yourself in the dog house?" he chuckled.

TK pouted at him while Dai walked over to the girl just as a waitress walked over holding a tray of lotuses out to them.

"Would you like another?" she asked.

Takuya went to grab one, but Dai took the tray and smiled at the waitress.

"We'll take the whole tray if you don't mind." She said flashing a smile.

"Of course." The waitress nodded before walking away.

As soon as she was gone, Dai's smile dropped and she slammed the tray over Takuya's head making him cry out and hold his throbbing head while the girl he was flirting with walked off and TK covered his mouth to not laugh.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Takuya demanded.

"_Huh, I'm beginning to like this gal even more."_ A male voice said

"Huh? Who just said that?" Takuya asked as he looked around.

"_Over here honey."_ A female voice said making him look at his sister's hands after she set the tray down.

His eyes went wide as the fog cleared his mind to see the Caduceus was in his sister's hand, the snakes on it alive as they hissed.

"You found it. where was it?" Takuya asked taking the weapon from his sister and held it in front of his face to look it over in awe.

"It was behind a slot machine." Dai shrugged.

"Which makes me wonder exactly how Hermes lost it in the first place." TK said.

"_Oh, that's easy. A few months ago Hermes was making a delivery here and lost it on the way."_ The male snake hissed.

"_It isn't the first time he's done this. My, thankfully he never lost us in the Underworld."_ The female snake laughed softly.

The trio looked blankly at each other before the two males sighed and the Princess of Thieves groaned.

"Let's find Matt and the twins so we can get home and kill Dad." Dai growled.

She then stormed off into the club to locate Matt, Koji and Koichi as the boys ran after her.

As they were walking, TK saw that the waitresses and the man from the front desk were all watching them as a few security guards started walking into the club.

"Guys, I think we're being watched." TK whispered making the children of Hermes stop and look over to where the blonde was looking.

"Aw, man. TK, go get the digimon and our stuff now. We'll meet you at the car over there." Takuya said pointing at the car that was spinning on the mini stage waiting to be won.

Nodding, TK made his way through the crowd to get upstairs to get the digimon and their bags before he was caught by the guards.

"_Oh, I smell two Ares kids and an Apollo kid that way."_ The male snake hissed as he lifted his head up to the right.

"Thanks buddy." Takuya smiled.

He and Dai then made their way in that direction to find the twins and Matt were just laughing as they sat down on a couch, all three eating the lotuses.

Koichi was the first to notice them, or Dai to be exact, and stood up happily to hug the girl who was stunned by the sudden action.

"Daisuke, there you are. I was worried you went off and got married to TK. That would have made me very sad." The son of Ares confessed.

"What is it with the stupid flowers making you guys crazy?" Dai muttered.

Koji, who would have rolled his eyes at that if he were his normal self, just smiled as he took a bite out of his flower.

Takuya rubbed his face, then thought of something to snap Koichi out of his stupor.

Smirking, he then said; "It's nothing really. Koichi and TK both just love you."

Koichi then gasped as the haze in his mind cleared away and he pulled off of Dai who looked a bit surprised from this new information, the male's cheeks burning in a blush.

"Takuya, you weren't going to say anything." He said.

"Well, I had to think of something to wake ya up." Takuya shrugged.

Typical of a son of Hermes.

"Takuya, that wasn't fair. Koichi and TK should have told me this. Speaking of, why didn't you tell me?" Dai asked Koichi who blushed and looked down nervously.

"Well, I…I didn't know if you liked me or not. I just thought you'd be more interested in TK since you guys have known each other longer." He said.

Shaking her head at this, Dai placed a hand on Koichi's cheek making him look at her as she then rose up and kissed his cheek.

Koji snapped out of his haze as he witnessed this, the prophesy coming to mind about the part of when one of them would get their hearts broken.

Koichi was blushing again as Dai pulled back and gave him a small smile.

"I like you, really, I do. I just never thought about dating because TK already broke my heart by constantly flirting with Kari in front of me and then laughing at my faults. He is one of my closest friends though and I'd like to keep it that way. I don't know if I like you that way or if I can ever like TK like I used too, but just give me some time to figure this stuff out, OK?" she asked.

"I will and thank you." Koichi smiled as he brushed Dai's bangs back.

"So…how did we get here again?" Koji asked making Takuya, Koichi and Dai look at him and blink.

"When did you wake up?" Takuya asked.

"When I saw Dai kiss Koichi. Now what happened?" Koji demanded.

"We're in the Lotus Eaters lair and Dai found the Caduceus." Takuya explained as he held the weapon out.

This made the twins both go wide eyed at the sudden news while Matt remained in his daze and had drifted off to dance with a group of girls.

"We're in the Lotus Eaters lair? Who knows how long we've been stuck in here. Weeks could have gone by." Koji growled as he threw down the flower he was eating.

"Come on, we need to get Matt." Takuya said.

"I'll get him." Koji said as he picked up a cup of water.

The trio watched in worry as Koji walked over to the blonde, grabbed his shoulder and quickly turned him around, splashing the water in his face.

Matt looked very mad at that moment.

"What the hell, Koji?" he demanded.

"The flowers were drugged. We're in danger. Come on." Koji explained dragging Matt over to the group.

"Wait, what? What's going on? Where is TK?" Matt asked looking around in worry.

"He went up to the room to get our things and the digimon. We need to move before the guards get us and find us awake." Takuya said.

As they turned to go, they were stopped by a guard who reached out and grabbed Dai, holding her against his chest with a gun held to her back.

The males all stopped as they glared at the men who arrived.

"Is there a problem here?" the man holding Dai asked.

"No, not at all." Koji said.

He then quickly ran over and kicked the gun out of the man's hand, then chopped at his hand holding Dai to free her.

The fight then started as the guards ran at the Half-Bloods, Dai flipping one guard that ran at him and let him ran into the other.

Koichi tripped one guard and then punched another in the stomach while Takuya used the Caduceus to hit one of the men over the head to knock them out.

"Start running!" Takuya yelled.

They all started making their way to the car where TK and the digimon were waiting on the group, Takuya pulling the driver's door open.

"What happened in here?" Tokomon asked.

"Long story, talk later." Matt said.

Koichi and Koji were still fighting the guards going all out and proving themselves to be the Princes of War as they fought, Koji using a pool cue to knock most of the men back.

"What are you doing?" Tsunomon asked.

Takuya was under the steering wheel working the wires.

"I'm hotwiring the car. What do ya think I'm doing?" he quipped.

"We're stealing a car?" Dai asked.

"Are you that surprised?" Takuya asked.

"…Good point." Dai sighed.

The headlights then came on as the engine reeved, so the group quickly got inside the car, the twins running over and diving inside the car.

As the men ran over to them, Takuya slammed his foot on the gas pedal and drove forward, the men running out of the way.

Inside the car, the Half-Bloods and digimon all cried out as they held on to their seats or in Dai's case, hugging the three digimon to her chest since she was in the passenger's seat.

People screamed as they ran and jumped out of the way as the car swerved its way around the casino until it finally drove right through the glass windows.

Glass shattered around them as Takuya swerved right into the street and drove off down the road as the others in the car yelled.

"And that is how you get out of a casino. That is how you drive a car." Takuya said.

Everyone then groaned at that, Demiveemon looking at the Caduceus he held in his paw and saw the snakes moving.

"Oh, is this Papa Hermes' weapon?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Koichi said.

"Now we can finally go home." TK groaned as he leaned back in his seat.

Looking out to where the digital billboard that was flashing the name of a famous casino, it also showed the date of the day which made his eyes widen.

"Guys, look over there." He pointed.

They all looked except for Takuya who kept his eyes on the road.

He already stole a car; he didn't want to get in trouble for driving without a licence or crashing the car.

"It's July 3rd." Koichi gasped out.

"Wait, we've been in here for five days?" Tsunomon asked.

"Well, we did sleep through that time. What about you guys? What did you do?" Tokomon asked.

"Later." The Half-Bloods all said.

(Two days later…)

Finally after driving and flying over the ocean, the group made it back to camp Half-Blood and walked through the gates of the camp, some random kids around spotting them, Grover seeing them and then ran off to inform Chiron.

"Moto bene, yay!" Zoe cheered as she ran over them.

"Hey, you made it back." JP laughed.

"Are you guys OK?" Taiki asked.

"We will be as soon as we go to sleep." Takuya said.

Matt, TK and Dai were holding Gabumon, Patamon and V-Mon who were all sleeping soundly from the hours of flying and running.

As for the six heroes, they all looked dead on their feet from the journey and they hadn't even done much other than fight two monsters and some guards.

Percy then walked over to them, Ryo trailing behind him.

"Hey guys, welcome back." The son of Poseidon greeted.

"Ryo, you're here too?" TK asked.

"Yep, I got here a week ago. I was wondering when I'd see you guys again. So how'd the mission go?" Ryo asked.

Takuya held up the Caduceus making everyone cheer at this as Grover and Chiron walked out and came over to the group.

"Congratulations on completing your first quest. Now, let's return this shall we?" Chiron suggested.

Afterwards, after Hermes was yelled at by not only his snakes but his son and daughter who went on the quest, the six went to bathe and then fell asleep in their beds.

With their quest complete, Dai now had a personal matter to deal with; whom to choose as her boyfriend.

Koichi or TK.

This was going to give her such a headache.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

"The Princess of Thieves' Choice: Prince of Archery or Prince of War"

**Now, I know some people were not happy with the last chapter I made, but this is the real final chapter. I wouldn't want to make you all feel upset, so here is my apology. Here is the final chapter, please enjoy and review!**

Koichi and TK had both woken up early to meet up with Dai to hear about her choice, but the girl was still not ready.

Things got delayed due to the fact that Mimi Tachikawa arrived and was found out to be the daughter of Aphrodite.

She had been introduced to Takuya, Koichi, Koji, Zoe, Ryo and JP by Dai who was happy to have the child of Sincerity around.

Mimi and Takuya got along very well when they were first introduced to each other which made everyone smug about this fact.

At the moment, the camps were all locked into a game of capture the flag, the Aphrodite cabin being on Hermes' team so that Dai could help Mimi adjust since the older girl was a pacifist who hated violence much like her mother.

Both girls were wearing bronze chest plates, holding swords and wore helmets with blue plumes.

They were creeping down near the creek to the flag and to also take out anyone they came across so that Takuya could sneak up from behind with Koji to grab the flag.

"So, Dai, I have to ask; are TK and Koichi fighting over you?" Mimi asked.

"Yes and I have no idea who to choose. I mean, I like both guys and care about them, but I don't know if I want to date just yet. I mean, come on, I'm only 12 years old." Dai said.

There was a battle cry sounded as one of Athena's sons came out for the attack and Dai blocked his sword, then kicked him in the stomach to push him back.

As he came at her again, she flipped over him and then landed behind him, thrusting her hilt into his neck to knock him out and he fell to the ground.

"Then don't date either of them." Mimi said getting back into the conversation as if they hadn't been attacked.

"What do you mean?" Dai blinked.

"Well, if you think you're too young to date, then explain this to them. You don't have to date one of them or anyone at all just because everyone thinks you're the Princess of Thieves who steals men's hearts." Mimi advised.

"Is that seriously what they call me?" Dai asked.

Mimi giggled at that as more people from the red team found them, so they focussed on fighting, Dai showing Mimi how to quickly knock them out so that she didn't have to worry about hurting anyone.

Just then, the horn was blown making them all stop and run off to where it was sounded and found that the blue team had won the battle making the members of the blue team all cheer.

After that was done, everyone went to change or shower up for the dinner that night, Mimi and Dai both dressed in a green sundress and blue sundress respectively while Zoe met up with them in a lavender sundress, all three girls laughing together as they enjoyed their time.

Matt then brought out his guitar and invited Mimi to go sing with him for the camp which she gladly agreed to as Takuya had taken a front seat to listen better.

Mimi had decided to sing 'God is a Girl' which made the girls in the camp cheer at this, Zoe dancing with JP when he asked her.

V-Mon was dancing with Palmon while Gabumon and Patamon watched, both laughing as they talked together and shared a few jokes.

Ryo was off with some of the daughters of Aphrodite flirting with them and made them all a giggling mess, even some nymphs had strayed over to listen to him talk.

While all of this was going on, Koichi and TK both found Dai standing over at the bonfire alone as she threw an apple into it and sent a prayer to her father, hoping the fruit of wisdom would make him smarter so that he never lost something precious ever again or else she would make him regret his immortal life.

Up in Mount Olympus Artemis and Apollo had heard this prayer and were teasing Hermes about being scared of his daughter while his snakes hissed at him.

"Hey, Dai." TK greeted making the girl turn to look at the two males.

"Hey, what's up guys?" she asked.

Koichi looked a bit nervous as his eyes darted around knowing some people were watching them.

"Can we talk to you in private please?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." Dai agreed.

The two boys led her off towards the woods to speak and stopped near the river where they could see the full moon, all three sending a silent prayer to Artemis that their friendships wouldn't be ruined that night by whatever was said between them.

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" Dai asked playing dumb.

"Dai, we both know that you know about our feelings for you." TK stated.

"And we were wondering who you wanted to choose to be with." Koichi said.

This was the hardest part, but then Dai thought back to what Mimi had told her and decided to take the advice she had gotten from the daughter of the Goddess of Love.

"Look guys, I really do care about you both, but don't you think we're a little young to worry about this now? I mean, I'm more focussed on just being friends, going on quests and soccer. I hope you guys don't mind, but I want to wait until I'm a little older before I jump into a relationship." She told them honestly.

The two boys were surprised at this, but smiled sadly at that since they knew she was right.

"It's all right. You're right about us all being too young. We have no need to rush into anything." TK said.

"Yeah, we can wait until we're more mature and can handle this better. Hopefully by then you'll choose one of us or all three of us will have found someone else who truly loves us." Koichi said.

Smiling at this, Dai wrapped her arms around both boys and they returned the hug, all three happy that it had gone so painlessly.

"Come on; let's get back to the party before everyone starts gossiping." TK said as they pulled apart.

"That reminds me, I need to beat everyone who was making those bets." Dai smirked making the boys laugh.

Arm in arm, the three walked back off to the camp grounds to join in on the partying with the others, finding Takuya and Mimi were now dancing and Kazu was making kissing sounds at them, only to have Takuya punch him in the shoulder to make him stop as the couple danced by him.

Camp came to an end, so once again the duos of Miracles, Hope, Friendship and Sincerity all bid farewell to their friends new and old before Argus drove them back to Japan to meet up with the Digidestinds.

Once they settled in back in their homes, the four walked to the park where all the others were waiting on them, Yolei being the first to spot them.

"Where the heck have you guys been? You disappear two summers in a row. Start explaining." She demanded.

"Yolei, please calm down." Cody said trying to make peace.

"Where have you guys been?" Kari asked walking over to TK.

"Well, to be honest, we were at camp." Mimi smiled.

"And then we went on a road trip." Matt grinned as he shared a look with Dai and TK.

"Huh? Well, tell us all about it. We've been stuck here for the entire summer. We could use some good stories." Tai said.

Mimi linked arms with Dai as the two girls walked over to the tree to sit down, the sons of Apollo following them.

"Well, I got a boyfriend." Mimi smiled happily at this.

"Really? Where did you meet him?" Sora asked.

"At the camp. Dai introduced us." Mimi said.

"How would you know this guy?" Ken asked his DNA partner.

"Because Takuya is my half-brother." Dai stated proudly.

"Half-brother?!" the Digidestinds who weren't Half-Bloods yelled in surprise.

"That's not the best part. TK and our other friend Koichi were fighting over Dai during our road trip too." Matt smirked while his brother glared at him.

"Oh, so you finally confessed huh?" Kari teased.

"Huh? Two guys fighting over Dai? Are you joking?" Yolei asked.

"Wow, thanks so much. I feel so special and pretty because of you." Dai said sarcastically.

"I just find it hard to believe that two guys were fighting over you." Yolei crossed her arms.

"Yolei, that's not nice. Dai is very pretty, so it is believable." Sora insisted which made the other sporty girl in the group smile at her with a bashful blush.

"OK, but what happened? Are you two dating or what?" Tai asked.

"Actually, no. the three of us all decided that we were too young to deal with this, so we would wait until we got more mature." TK confessed.

"That sounds pretty logical." Izzy nodded.

"It was Dai who came up with it." TK said.

"And Mimi was the one who helped me sort out my feelings." Dai said.

"Wow, it sounds like you guys all had an eventful summer." Joe smiled at them.

Matt, TK and Dai all shared a secret smile at this while Mimi giggled softly.

"You have no idea." The trio spoke.

A few years later the Digidestinds were soon told about the Half-Bloods by Azulongmon who explained how it was Dai's father who created the Digital World and the digimon much to everyone's amazement.

They were even taken to Camp Half-Blood to meet the Demigod children and became friends with them right away.

Koji, Koichi, Matt, TK, Takuya and Dai were always placed on the same team as they were sent on quests becoming the best team around, even better than Percy Jackson's usual team of himself, Annabeth Chase the daughter of Athena and Grover the satyr.

Ryo, Zoe, JP and Mimi were even placed on the same team to work on their own quests and became second best to the team of six.

Finally, as for the famous love triangle that everyone loved to watch and make bets on…

(25 years later…)

In the living room of a little house in Odaiba were two kids playing with their digimon partners.

One was a blonde haired girl with azure eyes dressed in a teal colored dress playing with a Lunamon while across from them was a mahogany haired boy with chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin wearing a blue t-shirt and beige shorts wearing a pair of goggles around his neck playing with a Coronamon.

"OK kids, get ready. We need to meet up with the others soon." a woman dressed in white jeans and a light blue blouse that had thin straps came into the room, her long mahogany hair flowing down her back.

"But Mom, Dad's not done working yet." The boy complained.

"Oh he's not is he?" the woman asked with her hands on her hips.

The girl nodded which made the woman walk out of the room, V-Mon on her tail to go see how she would deal with her husband.

Walking into the study, they found Patamon sitting on top of the computer staring at his blonde partner who was dressed in a button up light green shirt and beige jeans, his azure eyes on the screen as his lips curved up in a smile as he typed away.

"What are you doing?" the woman asked making him look over at her.

"I was just finishing up my next book. I'm writing about our adventures as Half-Bloods, only I've changed our names so no one knows it's us." He said.

Sighing at this, the woman walked over and placed her finger above the power button making him pause in his work and look up to meet her chocolate eyes that held that challenging look.

"Save your work now. We're gonna be late." She said.

Knowing she would turn the laptop off and make him lose all his work, he did as his wife instructed which made her smirk.

"Wow, 25 years and she still has you whipped, huh, TK." Patamon said.

V-Mon chuckled at that as TK stood up as his wife kissed his cheek.

"Well, would you wanna get on Dai's bad side?" the dragon asked.

"No way." Patamon shook his head.

Dai and TK laughed at this as their children, David and Theresa came into the room holding their digimon.

"Are we leaving now?" Theresa asked.

"Yes we are sweetie. Come on, into the Digital World we go." TK said.

The family were soon pulled into the portal and walked through the beautiful greenery of the Digital World, going up the hill to find their Digidestinds friend and main Half-Blood friends there waiting on them.

"Hey, here's TK and Dai." Tyson, Tai and Sora's son, called as he spotted them first.

"Hey, sorry we're late." TK waved with his left hand while his right was around Dai.

"Uh huh. And what were you doing to be so late?" Takuya asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Mimi slapped his shoulder making him grin innocent as they son and daughter Tammy and Mika stood beside them with their own digimon Tanemon and Kapurimon.

"Mister popular novelist here was working again." Dai said as Koichi walked over and hugged her which she returned.

Koichi's daughter Kimmie and her partner Impmon watched them with a smile as David walked over to her making her blush.

"I'm starting to think you work too hard." Koji said as his son Ichiru stood behind him with his partner Strabimon.

"Aw, leave the guy alone. We're all busy nowadays." Tai said as he held his daughter Sango while Yokomon sat on her head.

"That's true." Izzy said as his daughter Mai held onto his head with Motimon on her shoulder.

"Why don't you kids all go play while we adults talk, OK?" Sora suggested to Tyson as he held Koromon.

"OK." He nodded.

"Don't get dirty." Joe said placing his hand on his son, Kenta's shoulder while Bukamon floated by him.

"Go play in the mud." Gomamon joked.

"Make sure no one gets lost." JP said to his daughter Izumi as his wife Zoe stood at his side, a Lalamon floating by them.

Ryo laughed at that as he set his daughter Gina down as Hopmon jumped at her side.

"Be safe." Kari gave her son Raito two thumbs up and he copied her as Salamon jumped up beside him.

"Try not to freak out so much." Yolei instructed her daughter Lee-Ann as Ken stood at her side with their son Jason.

"But Mom, you always freak out." Lee-Ann reminded as Poromon flew beside her.

Ken, Wormmon and Hawkmon laughed at that while Yolei sighed, Jason picking up Minomon.

"Come on, let's go!" David cheered as he led the group off.

Every one of the kids laughed as they followed the oldest member of their group off down the hill as their parents kept a watchful eye on them.

Tai held Sora into his side as JP did the same with Zoe, Ken held Yolei and TK held Dai.

They all had wonderful lives now that they were proud of and had families that they loved dearly, smiling proudly as the next generation of Chosen Children and heroes ran off into these beautiful lands.

The end.


End file.
